Fangirl?
by DoemuShoujo
Summary: Rin is an average teenage girl. Untill her friend, Kasane Teto leave her alone to another country. And Rin's life changed 180 degrees because of.. Something. (STILL ON PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

The sun shines bright today. Rin Kamine, an average. High-school girl is laying on her bed. Snoring quietly. Yes, she's sleeping. Her Honey-blonde locks are very, very messy. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" A loud alarm sound echoed trough her room. "Aghh.. I'm up!" she said while hitting the alarm's button. Feeling so annoyed. "Huarmm.." She finally gets up, stretching her body a bit. "Another boring school day. Yayy. Haha." The girl laughs bitterly as she turns her body to the side, slowly caressing a poster.

The poster forming a blonde ponytailed boy. He got a cerulean blue eyes and a petite body. In japanese. Its called as a 'shota'. "Good morning, Len..." She mutters in a low tone. The boy in her poster is known as Len Kagamine, One of VOCALOID products. Indeed, he's so popular. And Rin, she's the one of his Fangirl. "Ngg.. Damn, I'm late!" Rin cried in panic. She quickly jumps out off the bed, preparing herself for school.

-Time Skip-

Rin POV

"GOOD MORNING RIN-CHAANNN~!" Teto shouted as she glomped onto my back. I admit it. She's pretty heavy. But if I said that to her... No, I can't say it, its too scary. "Morning Teto-chan.." I replied with a normal tone, trying to push her off my back. "Hey, Rin-chan.. I wanna talk to you.." Suddenly her cheerful tone somewhat changing into the.. Gloomy one? "Umm.. Okay?" I said with a confused tone. She starts to lead me to the nearest empty room and locke the door. Oh crap! Is she gonna rape me?! "So.. The truth is.. I'll move to another country, and I'll have to leave you alone." She snaps with a quick pace. I froze in my place. I can't even move my fingertips. She's my bestfriend. She's the only one in this school who thinks Len is a hottie. She's my ONLY friend. "W-wha- Teto-chan.. Stop joking." I replied slowly, my voice is trembling. I really want to cry so so bad. "I'm not joking, Rin-chan.." She walks towards me, hugging me like I'm a little girl who lost her halloween candies. I cried in her shoulder. Well- cursing, actually..

-Another Time Skip- (Gomenasaiiii..)

"I'm home..." I said with a weak tone, tossing my bag onto the bed. And throw my body on it too. I still have remaining tears on my cheeks. My eyes still puffy. So, I cover my small face, and continue my eyes-sweating activity. "Why..." My weak crying sound echoed trough my yellow-painted room. I slowly rub my poster. Its a gift from Teto. "..I wish I could be a VOCALOID. It'll be fun.." I muttered under my breath. And suddenly.. Lights out?

~To Be Continued~ (First chappie.. Very short. I promise I'll write the longer one.)


	2. Fangirl? (Chapter 2)

NORMAL POV

Rin Kamine is officially scared. Her room is very dark. As dark as a black hole. Her body is shivering. Because of her fear and the cold breeze. After 20 seconds, the light is on again. Rin released a sigh in relief. But wait.. There's something wrong on her poster.

RIN POV

"Len is gone!" I screamed as loud as I can upon seeing a horror view in front of me. Now, the poster.. Its just blank. White. And so clean. I took a quick glance at my clothes. Why the hell did it changes to a sailor outfits?! But suddenly, I felt something is staring at me from behind. Is it a ghost?! Or a rapist?! I carefully turn my head to face whatever it is behind me. I gulped my saliva, earning a loud gulping sound. wait- i-its.. Its..

LEN POV.

"Hi?" I asked the girl in front of me carefully. Oh, maybe I made her scared. Her face looks so cute. But well, in shock.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screams in horror.

"U-um.. Len Kagamine, CV 02, singing-robot. Umm.. Maybe a software, not a robot." I explained to the girl. She has a beautiful and shiny blonde hair, like mine. Her face, its so childish. So cute and.. Similar to my face? She wears the same sailor outfits like mine, but sleeveless. She wears a big cute bow on her head, similar to the bunny ears. She's just so cute. I want to cuddle her so bad. But, I don't want to make bad impressions at the beginning. So I just extend my right arm, offering her my hand.

-FlashBack 2 hours Ago-

"Len, come here." my master is making a 'come here' movement with his hand, commanding me to come closer. So I did.

"What is it, master?" I tilted my head. Master's face looks so.. Serious? "Len, we found you a partner." He replied with a little smile on his lips.

"Oh really master?! Is it a girl?! Or a boy?!" I suddenly lighted up. I finally will have a counter-part!

"It is a Girl. She'll be named by Kagamine Rin. But she isn't related to you. She's just a counterpart. Be friendly with her." Master explained while patting my head.

"Can I meet her now?" I asked excitedly.

"She'll be activated 2 hours again. Then, you can meet her."

-Flash back End -

RIN POV

I'm shocked. Very shocked after hearing Len's explanation. I'mma VOCALOID?! Why?!

"So, you're my counter-part~!" Len exclaim while hugging my petite body. A felt a heat rushes up to my cheeks. Yes, I'm blushing.

"S-stop hugging me!" I said while slowly pushing him off. He's somewhat reminding me to.. Teto. I miss her so much. "Len.. Can I meet your master?" I slowly poked his shoulder. Wanting an answer.

"My master is your master too, Rin-chan.." Len replied with a big goofy grin on his shota face. "And of course you can meet him."

-Time Skip-

I carefully pulling the door's handle. Well, Len told me to get into this room. "Um.. Excuse me?" I muttered under my breath. The room's wall is cream-colored. Decorated with an artistic red strips. The interior is amazing. It looks like.. An office? I saw a black-haired man, sitting on a cozy chair near the aquarium. He points his index finger at me.

"You, Rin Kagamine, right?" The black-haired man exclaim.

"I'm Rin Kagene. And can you explain all of this? I'm starting to get scared." I asked carefully.

"You're now a VOCALOID. Your bestfriend, Teto Kasane, is the daughter of crypton company's Leader. She ordered us to activate you as a VOCALOID." I think my body froze again.

"W-w-what? Teto?" That's my last word before I blacked out.

LEN POV

I carefully carresed her hair aside, her sleeping face is so cute. I couldn't resist it. Her eyelashes are so long and beautiful. Her pink rosy lips looks so appetizing. Her cheeks- wait. Why the hell am I sounding like a pervert?! I kind of surprised when I heard a loud grunt. I quickly pulls my hand back to the normal place. "Len?" She said with a low tone while getting up. She slowly rubs her eyes.

"Oh, Hi Rin~ Feeling better?" I tried to give her the most biggest smile. She smiles back at me. Her smiling face is so cute. The cuteness is beating her own sleeping face. A felt the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"I'm okay.. " She mutters again, still using the same tone. I slowly raise my trembling arm, slowly stroking her cheek. I can see her cheeks are getting red.

"U-umm.. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it to touch you.. You're very cute.." I admit it with a sheepish tone. Gee, Len! You're a guy! Be mature! "I-i got you a message! Master told me to told you- I mean, master want you to be in the studio at 3." I'm cursing myself for saying such a bad grammar. I quickly grab her tiny hand, and starts running towards the studio. It just 2 blocks away from Rin's Household.

RIN POV

Len. Is. Dragging. Me. Away. HELP! B-but- he's so cute and innocent I can't even say a single word. His. Hand.. Oh, so warm. W-wait- what am I saying?! He took me to a room. Its a white-painted room with a purple dots on it. And it looks like.. A recording room?

"Master, we're here!" I startled upon hearing Len's voice. I quickly looked up and I saw a familiar black-haired guy. So, he's the master. I throw a death glare towards the black-haired guy. He just smiled a bit. Mockingly. Curse you, Men In Black! (?)

"Now, you two will release your first duet. The song called Ring Ring Signal. Just sing it properly." 'master' said while pushing us near the mikes. Ring ring signal.. Its my favorite song. I carefully listen to the music, opening my mouth and starts to sing.

"itsumo machiawase no jikan ni

hayaku tsukisugite shimau yo

anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte

jikan-doori ja nai no ni ne

sokkenai taido o shita tte

gaman dekizu ni niyakechau

anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne

chotto kuyashii

konna kimochi wa kitto

hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai

dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de

watashi o minaide

suki da yo to itte hoshii no

motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete

watashi no chiisana haato o

rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara

sore wa anata e no aizu na no

mimi o sumasete kiite ne

yosomi o shite'tara kikoenai desho"

I finished my part and took a quick glance at Len. He smiled towards me sweetly, causing me falling into his trap. His smile is so cute. I keep staring at him as he sing.

"ore no kimochi ga wakaranai tte

omae wa itsumo iu keredo

sunao na kotoba o itta tte

kimochi warugaru dake daro

konna seikaku no ore da kedo

omae ni wa wakatte'ru hazu

men to mukatte wa ienai keredo

kansha shite iru"

I blushed upon hearing the lyrics. I'm imagining that Len is singing this song, just for me. But well, that's stupid. So, we continued our first duet.

"kore wa.." "koi no kakehiki"

"ijiwaru ne.." "sonna koto nai daro"

"demo ne tsunaida te hanasanai

kekkyoku wa yasashii

suki da yo to itte ageru yo

uttoushii kurai itte ageru yo

hontou ni uttoushisou da ne

yamero to iwarete mo yamemasen kara

rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara

ihan kippu kitte shimau zo

kizukanakatta ja sumanai

iiwake saretara yurushichau ka mo

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara

sore wa anata e no aizu na no

mimi o sumasete kiite ne"

"mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoete'ru."

I take a deep breath as we finish the song. I take a quick glance at 'master'. His face forming a satisfied expression while rising a thumb up. Suddenly, I felt a warm-ness around my hand, Len is holding my hand. Oh my God. I think I'm blushing again.

LEN POV

Awww~ she's blushing. How cute. It makes me want to kiss her. W-what the hell?! I'm not that perverted! "Your voice is so beautiful.." I exclaim. Still holding her tiny hand around mine. She's so warm. I think this is my best day ever. I really really 'Love' her.

-Huge Time Skip- (2 years later)

NORMAL POV

"Len!" A squeaky voice is echoing trough the Kagamine household. Rin, is carrying a stack of her and Len's new song. Looks like she's trying to find her counterpart.

"Yes, I'm here.." Len replied with a low tone. Actually feeling so tired because of yesterday's PV recording.

"Stop being lazy! Come here! Quick!" Rin raised her tone, signaling that she's mad. "Kay..kay.." Looks like Len hasn't any choice. Rin is always the one who dominate. "Here. Master gave us a new song. Let's practice together." Rin said while handing Len a title is 'PAPER PLANE'. Len scratches his head, trying to understand the song's lyrics.

"Ukh..." He felt himself become dizzy. "Rin, I think I need a-" Len is blacked out before he finish his sentence. His last view is Rin, being panic.

(To Be Continued) Rate and Review if you want me to continue~!


	3. Fangirl (Chapter 3)

RIN POV

"Len?!" I scream out in panic. He collapsed! I think I forced him too much on this. I quickly press the emergency button, and about 20 minutes later, I'm in ambulance, With Len.

-Time Skip-

I slowly stroke his cheek. Hoping he will get up soon. Doctor said he's too tired. Maybe I have to do all of his work until he gets better.

"N-ngg?" Len slowly opens his eyes a bit. Signaling that he is awake.

"Len? Oh thank god you're awake. I think I'll lose you forever." My lips released a crappy joke.

"Pffftt- I won't leave you, Rin-rin. Because I love you~" he replied with a smile. Damn. I'm blushing upon hearing his reply. He want me to collapse too, huh?!

"S-stop it, you shota."

"I'm not a shota." He pouted. Making a childish face. Sooo cute. Okay, I'll stop. I'm sounding like his fanatic fangirls. Well, I WAS. But, I'm his counterpart now.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." Suddenly, master popped out from the door, wanting to talk with me.

"Okay!" Turning my gaze back to Len, I smiled. "I'll be right back, Lenny~" I said as I blew a kiss. Earning a very cute blush from the blonde shota. Jackpot~

"F-fine! J-just go.." He replied with a low tone. So cute~

"Rin, Len need help." Master said with a serious tone. I sweat-dropped upon hearing that sentence. What the hell did he meant?

"What?"

"He need a new anti-virus program. A random virus is contaminating his body."

"But.. Doctor said that he's okay.." I reply with a weak tone.

"Maybe.. He don't want you to get depressed. But now, we really need another anti-virus."

"Just make it, then..."

"Len is an old product of VOCALOID. His anti-virus is not available nowadays." Master said with a deep sigh. "But, the anti-virus is same as yours. So-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What?! Tell me!" I'm shouting right now. I don't care about the other patients or whatever it is. My mind is filled with Len, Len and Len.

"No, no.. Forget about that." Master turned his body away to another direction, ignoring me.

"...Take my anti-virus." I said as I tugged his shirt. A worried expression plastered on master's face. I'll do anything to save Len. Even if that'll risk my own life.

"But, you'll be.. A human again." BAM. It means I'll live by my own? But.. I don't care. I don't care as long as I can see my counterpart happy.

"I don't care. Take it. Quick." I extend my right arm as I shut my eyes. I didn't remember anything after that. My vision was blurry.

I wake up in my room. My old room. Rin Kamine's room. "I-im home..?" My lips are trembling. I can't see him anymore. Len..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
